Apple sounds good
by Sage Harper
Summary: Hawkeye and Margaret have a bizarre conversation in an equally strange location.


**Apple sounds good**

Author's note: Stressed words are in bold, thoughts in italics. Those of a sensitive (read prudish) disposition should probably stop reading now.

Oh and yes; it's supposed to be random and seemingly pointless. Just something I bashed out and wanted to share.

* * *

"Good evening Margaret."

She had two options, flight or fight. Flight would involve taking her towel and running. It seemed the most appealing.

_I bet that's what he wants. He'll get a kick out of it and laugh. _

No she would fight, force down her blushes and stay put.

"Nice night isn't it?" He said unfazed.

"Umm yes I suppose so."

"Mind if I join you?"

Before Margaret could utter a word Hawkeye had stripped off and climbed into the shower next to hers.

"You know it isn't a lot different in here to ours. Just these soaps. I'm mean geez how many soaps do you need! Is there a system, like pink is for Mondays or something."

"Not really, it's just nice to have variety. You might like the white one, it's unscented."

"What's the green one?" Hawkeye sniffed it anyway.

"Apple."

"Apple sounds good."  
So that was what he lathered up.  
"Wouldn't it be great to be this soap, just imagine. Spending all day being rubbed against beautiful women."

Margaret couldn't help blushing. She prayed someone would come in a force him out.

"What's the matter… look if you want me to go…"

"No, I mean you might as well finish. You're all wet and soapy."

"Okay then."

Margaret relaxed a little then, although she couldn't work out why. Pierce was harmless enough she reassured herself. Okay he could be a total idiot sometimes but when it came down to it he was really quite sweet.

"So" She said after a minute, to restart the conversation.  
"Do you come here often?"

He laughed  
"Margaret even by my standards that's bad… actually no I'm a showering-in-the-nurses-showers virgin. How about you?"

"At least three times a week."

"That's good."

As Margaret finished washing her hair water dripped into her eyes. Unfortunately to reach the towel she would have to step out of the cubicle.

"Pierce I'm going to dry my face. You are not to look."

"Okay then I won't."

"Swear on your mother's life."

"Sure."

So out she went. When Margaret turned around Hawkeye couldn't keep down a grin.

"You looked!"

"Sorry it was just too tempting."

"I made you swear on your mother's life."

"Well that was silly; she died when I was ten."

Now Margaret felt even more uncomfortable.

"Hawk I'm sorry, that was really insensitive"

"Don't worry about it. It was a long time ago. Not that time makes it easier, just easier to live with. If you see what I mean."

"Yes I understand."

"Hey as I've seen you, how about you see me. Then we'd be quits."

_Pierce is completely crazy, or a pervert, maybe even both. Just wait till the Colonel here's about this!_

"It's fine Pierce, really."

_Does he get a kick out of embarrassing me? _

"Go on, I know you want to." He said teasingly.

Well actually Margaret was a little curious now. She remembered overhearing the comments from some of the nurses Hawkeye counted as his conquests about his err you know (just by chance of course, she would never eavesdrop) and couldn't help wondering if the rumours were true.

"Alright then."

Margaret gripped the top of the connecting 'wall', pulled herself up on to tip toes and coyly peeked over.

_They weren't lying after all!_

She couldn't help giggling. This was the most utterly random silly thing she could possibly imagine doing. In fact it was so silly she **couldn't **imagine doing it!

"What?" He demanded.

Margaret tried to pull herself together. Realising if Hawkeye took this the wrong way his pride could end up irreparably damaged.

"It's just that this is so silly."

"That's okay then. I was going to take it really personally, and end up feeling inadequate" He retorted, with a smirk.

"Oh gosh no, you're quite the opposite."

With that they burst in fits of laughter.

"Well it's been fun." Margaret said as they dried off  
"We should do it again sometime."

"Are you serious?"

"Maybe it might not be a good idea. Anyone else would take it the wrong way."

"You're right, it will have to be our little secret."

"Okay then, could you pass me my robe?"

"Sure."

"Hawkeye."

"Hmm"

"It just occurred to me. Why on earth **did** you come in here?"

"You know what Margaret, I have no idea."


End file.
